World of Timmy DVD Pack
In August 2014, as part of the show's 20th anniversary, Lionsgate released the full 19-season World of Timmy collection, named the World of Timmy DVD Pack, on Blu-ray and DVD, with a variety of extras including, but not limited to, miniature Timmy and Stella figures, a 32-page episode guide, Howie McFowl Naked (a documentary film for which Howie McFowl recorded anecdotes regarding all seasons of both series), The Timmy Girl Story (a documentary about the history of World of Timmy's first female character), and Howie McFowl's Scrapbook. It is also available at the iTunes Store. The DVD also includes World of Timmy: The Movie and its sequel, a never-before-seen episode, cast-and-crew commentary, animatics, documentaries, interviews, World of Timmy-themed bonus content, a sneak peek for the 20th season, and every World of Timmy and Stella and Friends music video and commercial EVER MADE, adding up to hours upon hours upon hours worth of entertainment. It was basically the Black Diamond Masterpiece Gold Classic Favorite Stories Signature Mini Treasures Cartoon Classics Collection Legacy Commemorative Limited Augmented Deluxe Green Super Special Awesome Ultra Extended Premier Combat Commando Alien Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot Vin Diesel Widescreen Collector's Unrated Uncut Kane Ultimate Sean Connery Game of The Year Editor's Choice Edition: Director's Extended Cut: The Lost Scenes: Gold Platinum Diamond Chaotic Lawful Evil Good Saga Battle Chest Megapak Galactic Edition Orange Box Omega Limited With More Dakka: Final Cut Champion Edition Ultimate Match Heartburn International Final Mix Fucking Legendary Spoony Bard Dark Edition X Laser-Hyper-Vision Album Set IN SPACE!... Do you get it because there are tons of these limited edition box sets for a single movie/game/book Edition. It was released with the 19-season Blu-ray/DVD discs, a Blu-ray 3D disc, and 3-disc digital copies of everything in the pack. When bought from Target, the pack includes a special Timmy's House-shaped tin, when bought from Walmart and Costco, the pack includes Timmy and Stella statues, and when bought as a "special edition pack", exclusive to the U.S, the pack includes everything, and the sound is in Dolby Atmos, 7.1 surround, 5.1 surround, and conventional stereo sound, and the banned episode I'm With British Stupid, accessable from disc Extra 1 by pressing Left-Right-Down-Down-Enter-Home. The 20 Years pack was released in 2015, with everything in every version of the pack and more features, such as the cancelled episodes, a "20 Years" documentary, a Star Wars-like scroll talking about the show's history, clapboards followed by pieces of animation (straight from the overseas studios, such as Stella Girl Productions, I-Animation Studios, and Svensk Filmindustri), various foreign openings (including the unused Spanish theme by Capitan Memo), a mini documentary of the first TimmyCon (also features a few interviews with some outlandish fans), a series of comparisons of the Film Transfer Digital Betacam and the Original MII Videotape Broadcast Master, and more. In 2016, the World of Timmy Super DVD Pack was released. Howie McFowl was brought in to do cover art and "How to Draw the Characters" featurettes, and the new pack contained everything in every version of the pack and the 20 Years Pack, and bonus features such as Lojban language subtitles (don't ask), the complete series of Stella and Friends, all of Season 20, 10 fan-selected and 4 never-before-seen episodes of Season 21, a soundtrack CD, window clings, a reprint of the first World of Timmy comic book's issue, busts of Timmy and Stella, a certificate of authenticity with the buyer's name signed by Howie McFowl, a pair of dice, a miniature deck of cards, poker chips, postcards, "foldable paper craft", a sticker, a hardcover book of art illustrated by the show's cast and crew and related people, a DVD with interactive games, puzzles, and exclusive extras like behind-the-scenes interviews, bloopers, and numerous scenes deleted from the broadcast episodes (additionally, the episodes on the main discs include an option to watch with or without the deleted scenes or the commercial bumpers or both inserted) In 2017, the Hyper DVD Pack was released, and the new pack contained everything in every version of the pack, the 20 Years Pack, and the Super DVD Pack, and included new features such as special-edition packaging, 17 discs of previously unreleased material for the show, and a CD of songs inspired by or featured in the show, all housed in a nice clamshell case. A mini Tapes Collection was also released, containing 21 out of all 22 seasons on DVD, Blu-Ray, and VHS (!), and a reproduction of all 3 versions of the World of Timmy Sampler VHS, all housed in an operating VCR. Category:Home media